A New Beginning
by Leebecky06
Summary: One simple action. That was all it took to change Percy's destiny forever. A prophecy that was never meant to be fulfilled is now set into motion. Eternal Night and Fear will rule unless six special individuals unite. Sea, Fire, Shadow, Light, Thief and Earth...


**Hi, I'm finally back. This is the story I said I would be writing after I deleted Raising Awareness. Hope you enjoy. **

**'thoughts'**

**"talking"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HOO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

_**ANCIENT GREECE**_

_Sea, Fire, Light, Shadow, Thief and Earth..._

_Brought together to answer the call... _

_The thief shall be a mentor..._

_The sea shall be the chosen one..._

_Shadow and Light are unseperatable..._

_Fire... the flame of creativity..._

_Earth... the whisperer..._

_Their bonds will run deep. Blood ties are of no matter..._

_They will vanquish an evil older than the gods themselves..._

_Love shall be found...  
_

_The Prince... and the King..._

_Lightning shall be stolen by the Thief..._

_Gods of Olympus beware. Your time of judgment is near. The end of a reign is imminent. _

_Should their bond ever be broken... should you ever attempt to stop what has been foretold... should you stand in their path... _

_Eternal night and terror will befall you. Heed my words and do not attempt to stop this..._**  
**

* * *

Pythia sighed as she leant back against her chair. The oracle of Apollo stared at the words that were neatly written on a piece of parchment by her attendant. A prophecy had been predicted. A real one; it wasn't some random vision that she had received.

Lifting her hand, she waved away her attendant that was watching her in concern. 'This attendant had potential. There aren't many useful attendants like her. ' she mused absent-mindedly. Staring at the parchment a little while longer, she finally stood up and left her study.

Pythia approached the altar before going down on her knees and prayed to Apollo. She requested for a moment of his time and then waited patiently for a reply.

"All right Pythia, you got my attention. What is it that you require?" came the voice of Apollo. Turning around, Pythia bowed low to Apollo. "Lord Apollo." "Yes, it is I. Now, what do you require?" Pythia unclenched her fingers that had tightened around the parchment in her hand and handed it over to Apollo wordlessly.

The god of prophecies raised an eyebrow as he accepted the parchment. Unrolling it, he frowned as he read the words that were written on it. Rolling it up again, he nodded at Pythia before flashing away...

* * *

_**MOUNT OLYMPUS- THRONE ROOM **_

Zeus and Hera were busy arguing as usual. Hera was furious as she had caught her husband flirting with a dryad. Their argument was ended abruptly as Apollo flashed right between them. Hera started to scold Apollo for interrupting her quarrel with Zeus but was cut off by Apollo. "A prophecy has been predicted. Call the others."

Zeus frowned; he did not like to be ordered around by his son but kept his peace. He knew that look on Apollo's face meant trouble. As if he was summoned, Hermes walked into the throne room just then. "Hermes-" Zeus said sharply. "- go and call the other Olympians to come to the throne room. Now!" he shouted when the messenger god didn't move.

That certainly got his attention and he immediately set out on his task. "And don't forget Hades!" he heard his father shout even as he flashed out.

A few minutes later, several disgruntled looking Olympians appeared in the throne room. "What is it brother?" Hades asked crossly. "Yes, I agree with Hades for once. What is so important that you need to call _all _of us?" Poseidon said, putting emphasis on the word all.

"It wasn't my idea. It was Apollo's." Zeus replied curtly. All eyes snapped to Apollo instantly. "This better not be one of your tricks Apollo." Artemis said sharply.

"..." Apollo clenched the roll of parchment in his hands tightly. His temper flared at his twin's accusation. "This isn't a trick; Artemis." he forced out through gritted teeth. "A prophecy has been made." the god of prophecies continued.

The Olympians, Hades and Hestia were surprised. Murmurs and whispers broke out among them like ripples. It had been long since a prophecy had been predicted by Apollo.

"So... what does it say?" Demeter asked nervously. - Apollo's prophecies never predicted good things - Apollo cleared his throat and read it out loud. "..." the atmosphere in the throne room was tense as the gods absorbed the words that had been recited a few moments ago.

"Hold on; since when did you write down your prophecies?" Athena asked suspiciously. "Ah... well... I didn't predict this." the god in question replied. "If you didn't, than who did?" the goddess of wisdom persisted. "Pythia did." "You trust the words of a simple prophetess?!" her words were sharp and scornful.

Apollo's eyes flashed. "I am the god of truth Athena. Do not try to presume that you know my oracle better than me." he said coldly. Looking around the room; he said sternly. "Do not take this matter lightly. It may have been predicted by a mortal, but it is still a prophecy. We must be prepared for whatever may happen. There were murmurs as they agreed...

* * *

_**Time passed by and gradually, the gods began to forget the prophecy even existed for their attentions were taken up with matters that they deemed more important. **_

_**The Fates had already mapped it all out. Sally Jackson was meant to live, Poseidon was meant to pass Riptide to Chiron; not to Sally. But it had happened... **_

* * *

_**October 10th 1995- Montauk Beach**_

A woman in her early twenties paced back and forth on a beach. It was a beautiful night. The moon was full, stars were shining brightly and waves were gently washing at the feet of the woman. It was a very romantic scene.

The woman was holding a notebook and a pen in her hands and was muttering to herself as she used the moonlight to see what was being written by her. Her name... was Sally Jackson and she was an aspiring writer.

Sally was deep in her thoughts as she read the lines of the novel she was crafting out loud when a deep voice interrupted her train of thoughts. "That is a very fascinating story."

Sally spun around and stared at the man who had interrupted her. "Th- Thanks." the writer stuttered, obviously not used to praise. The man smiled, "I mean it. You're very talented for someone your age." Sally blushed faintly and smiled at him. "My name's Sally. What's yours?" "I'm Poseidon and if you don't mind me asking, what's a sweetheart like you doing out here?"

The woman huffed, "First of all, don't call me sweetheart. And second, I could ask you the same thing... minus the sweetheart part of course." Poseidon suppressed a smile, he liked her spirit. "Fishing, of course." he replied. "Isn't the fishing rod obvious enough?" he continued while waving his trident at her. He knew that the Mist would cover it up and make his symbol of power look like a harmless fishing rod.

But he was taken off guard by her somewhat sarcastic reply. "Are you sure you're going to fish with that fishing rod? Because the last time I checked, a trident was used for spearing, not fishing." She had a look on her face that said 'I know you're lying.'

Poseidon stared at her dumbly. 'She's clear-sighted?!' "You... can see this?" he asked hesitatingly. "Well duh." she said while rolling her eyes at him. "What are you looking at?!" she asked defensively when his gaze on her didn't waver. Blinking, Poseidon shook his head and looked away. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was staring." he said apologetically.

"So...what is the real reason you're here? People normally don't go fishing with a trident at night you know." "Oops..." Poseidon knew that he had been busted. Looking at the woman standing before him, he didn't know why; but something told him to reveal to her who he was.

Taking a deep breath, he made up his mind. "Ok, you got me. I wasn't going fishing." he admitted. Sally smiled, her eyes seemed to say 'I knew it.' "So what were you planning to do?" she asked him.

"... Sally?"

"Yes?"

"How much do you know about Greek Mythology?"

"Quite a lot. Why? And what does this has to do with the reason you're here?"

"Because you have a gift and what I'm about to tell you is going to blow your mind away..."

* * *

_**Ever since that fateful meeting on the 10th of October 1995, the friendship between Sally Jackson and Poseidon had grown in leaps and bounds. On the 20th of December 1996, they made love to each other. One week later, Sally discovered that she was pregnant with Poseidon's child. They agreed to name him Perseus or Percy for short. On the 18th of August 1997; Percy Jackson was born into the world...**_

* * *

_**18th of August 1997- New York City General Hospital**_

*Knock knock knock * "Come in." called a voice from inside the room. Poseidon swallowed and licked his lips as he grasped the door knob and opened the door leading to the room that Sally was in.

"There you are." greeted Sally as he walked into the room. "I was wondering when you were going to show up." Poseidon smiled sheepishly at this. "Sorry I took so long to show up." He apologized. Sally smiled at him, "Its fine." Sally shifted slightly. "Would you like to hold Percy?" she asked as she offered him the tiny bundle that she was holding in her arms.

The god of the sea gulped, "A- Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked nervously. "The last time I held a baby… well let's just say that that didn't end too well." He immediately received a stern look from Sally. "Sit on the bed and hold him then." She said. "You won't drop him." "Ok…" he said meekly.

Sitting on the bed, he gingerly took the tiny bundle that was his son from Sally and gazed at the face of his son. "He's… He's…" Poseidon struggled to find the right word to describe his son. "Perfect…" he said as he settled on the right word and caressed Percy's cheek gently. A pleased smile settled on Sally's face as she watched the two most important people in her life interact with each other.

After a little while more of cooing and fussing over Percy, Poseidon looked up and with an uncharacteristically serious look on his face. "Sally… you know what this means right?" he questioned softly. Sally's good mood evaporated. Her smile replaced with a frown.

"…" she didn't say anything; she just smiled sadly. "I'll try to see you and Percy again someday." He whispered. She nodded dumbly. They both knew that this day was going to come someday. They had been preparing for it ever since they had found Sally was pregnant. But still…

"When the monsters get too bad do you know what to do?" Sally nodded, "Camp Half-Blood. I hope I'll never have to resort to that." She whispered. "So do I… he needs his mother." The sea god murmured. Shifting slightly, he took off the backpack that he was carrying with him and handed it to Sally.

There's some ambrosia, nectar, weapons and some other things that he'll need to survive. Make sure Percy knows of it." He said gravely. Then he took out a ball pen and gave it to Sally. "This is Riptide, by uncapping it; it will become a sword. Send him for self-defense classes or something. Make sure he knows how to use it." Sally nodded as she tucked the pen into her pocket.

"What if I lose it?"

"You won't. It return's to its owners pocket if you drop it or misplace it."

"… I suppose this is goodbye then."

"Yes… it is… Goodbye Sally…"

"Bye…" Poseidon leaned over and kissed her on the cheek chastely before looking at the baby he held in his arms. Kissing Percy's forehead gently, he looked at his son tenderly. "I wish I could bring you to my palace and keep you there safe from harm forever." He muttered.

As if on cue, Percy's eyes opened and he smiled at Poseidon. Poseidon smiled back at his son before handing him over to his mother. He hesitated briefly before taking off his necklace that had a pendant of a trident hanging from it and hung it around Percy's neck. "… Bye." "Goodbye…" Sally closed her eyes and covered Percy's eyes as Poseidon flashed away. Leaving the scent of a sea breeze behind in the room…

* * *

**Tell me what you think of this. **


End file.
